


Time Together

by Gross_Flag



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: //also mitsuki is basically a ken doll in this, //depending on how you look at it i guess, //prolly not canon but oh well, Barbie Doll & Ken Doll Anatomy, Dubious Consent, Ken Doll Mitsuki, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Potentially OOC, Pudgy Uzumaki Boruto, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gross_Flag/pseuds/Gross_Flag
Summary: Mitsuki liked finding all the ways in which he and Boruto were different
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 30





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> ive only seen 16 episodes of the boruto anime and i havent read the manga at all.

Mitsuki had only spent the night over Boruto's house a few times. While Boruto would invite him over a bit more often to simply "hang out", as the blond put it, there was usually some unsee timer that would eventually count down and it would time for them to part ways. The first time he had been asked to spend the night Mitsuki was surprised. It had felt a bit out of nowhere, but who was he to refuse? Boruto had offered Mitsuki the bed while he pulled out a spare futon for himself but Mitsuki didn't really understand the necessity of the separation and Boruto couldn't explain himself properly with all the stammering and blushing he did. So in the end they shared his bed.

Mitsuki found it nice, in away. Boruto was warm and even though his snoring could be a tad grating Mitsuki found it much more comfortable to be pressed close against him.

On this night as they stayed up passed when they were supposed to go to sleep Mitsuki had ended up wrapping one of his arms around Boruto's body. He had done it in a way to keep Boruto's legs restricted and his arms pulled behind him. He had his hand clamped over Boruto's mouth since the blonde tended to have trouble keeping quiet. He wasn't to wake his parents or his younger sister.

Mitsuki slipped his free hand under Boruto's shirt, taking in the softness of his stomach. He could feel Boruto's hot and moist against the palm of his hand. Mitsuki hummed, "If you keep eating burgers like you do you will surely end up similar to Chocho," he said softly and Boruto made a disgruntled noise. Mitsuki's hand traveled up further toward Boruto's chest. "You're already developing here."

Mitsuki groped him and Boruto whimpered. He knew that it was uncommon for ninjas, outside of the Akimichi Clan, to carry an unhealthy weight but Mitsuki thinks it would be cute in a way, on Boruto. Mitsuki dropped his hand down toward the shorts Boruto was wearing and pulled them down. It looked like Boruto's legs were still relatively thin, but Mitsuki found Boruto's crotch much more interesting.

Being grown in a lab one of the things Mitsuki had been born without were the...common human genitalia, so he found this part of the body very interesting. Boruto's stood up and Mitsuki found it cute; it was nice and smooth and fit nearly perfectly in Mitsuki's hand. Mitsuki looked back up at Boruto's face. His friend's face looked like a dark shade of red in the dim light and his eyes were wide, open and it looked like he really wanted to say something. "You are not going to be loud are you? I don't want to disturb your parents."

Boruto huffed and shook his head. Mitsuki slowly removed his hand from Boruto's mouth.

"I'm not always loud, y'know?"

"You tend to become loud when you're excited." To emphasize his point Mitsuki squeezed Boruto's erection.

Boruto bit his bottom lip and whimpered, shifting on the bed in Mitsuki's grasp. "And you don't have to hold me so tight," he said. Boruto sighed softly and tilted his head forward. "P-Plus...if you wanted like...my mouth covered or busy or whatever...you could just kiss me, y'know?"

Mitsuki paused at that, though he did loosen his hold on his friend. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you like me."

He said it so matter-of-factly that Mitsuki couldn't stop the soft chuckle that left him. But, he couldn't say that Boruto was wrong.

"And Mitsuki..." he said. "I want to touch you too."

Mitsuki paused again and tilted his own head forward, touching his forehead to Boruto's. "You would probably not like what you find."

Boruto shook his head. "I don't see how, since I like you."

Again, Mitsuki couldn't say that Boruto was wrong. "Alright, but let me finish first," he said and then kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> its 130 am here and this may be ooc but i had a time writing this


End file.
